Rabenherz
by Chromoxid
Summary: Was wäre wenn...Lasst euch einfach mal entführen. Raus aus euren Wohnungen, eurer realen Welt und seht, was passiert. Verlasst die neongrellen Flure eurer Häuser und lasst euch von der samtigen Dunkelheit verschlingen. Beendet
1. Vorspiel

Hallo ihr Lieben  


Ein weiterer Sonntagnachmittag, gefüllt mit Aufgaben und guten Vorsätzen. Aber ich bin trotzdem wieder vor dem Computer gelandet, weil ich es einfach nicht lassen kann, mein Finger sinnlich über die Tastatur gleiten zu lassen, oder auf sie einzuschlagen. Ich starte hier ein kleines Experiment, dass sich so hauchzart an der Fanfiktion langbewegt, dass es schon keine mehr sein muss, es aber immer noch sein kann. Inspiration ist alles. Das erste Kapitel verrät noch nichts, aber das Zweite wird euch erleuchten. Meine kleine Gedankenspielerei zum "Was wäre wenn...", dass wir ja alle in uns tragen und dass unsere schönsten Geschichten als Keim in sich trägt.

_Be inspired..._

_Passende Musik gibt es von Cindy Lauper "True Colors" für den ersten Teil  
und von den Pointer Sisters gibts "Fire" für den Zweiten._

_-_

Rabenherz

„Schreibst du jetzt was oder nicht?", verlangt meine Tastatur von mir zu erfahren. Sie klingt reichlich quengelig. Ihre Streicheleinheiten waren heute rar. Sie fühlt sich vernachlässigt, ich höre es klar heraus und wenn sie Augen hätte, würde sie mißtrauisch zur Jacke hinüberschielen, die bereits auf der Sessellehne räkelt. Bereit zum Aufbruch.

Ich ignoriere sie und starre aus dem Fenster, wo die Dunkelheit einer neuen Nacht gerade über den Horizont schwappt, während der Monitor meines Computers grell nichts sagend in mein Inneres brennt. Doch heute ist da nichts zu finden. Alles leer. Ausgeräumt.

„Ein Gedicht, ein Gedicht! Wenigstens ein kleines.", flehen die Tasten weiter.

Ich antworte nicht.

So verrückt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich mich mit meiner Tastatur unterhalten müsste.

Aber Schreiben kann ich auch nicht. Um präzise zu sein, das Problem ist, dass ich im Moment nichts fühlen kann, über das ich schreiben will. Nur die Leere, die immer da ist und damit nicht erwähnenswert. Unbedeutend.

Ich brauche nicht noch mehr Gedichte über die Leere. Darüber haben wir alle schon zu oft geschrieben. Die immerwährende Leere in mir, in der Welt, in den Gedichten der Menschen. Die Leere in meinem Herzen. In meinem Leben.

Für die Leere ist immer reichlich Platz vorhanden.

Ich gähne.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass es nichts gäbe, womit sich diese Leere füllen ließe. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es gibt eher viel zuviel davon, so dass man ratlos vor all diesen Möglichkeiten die Schultern zuckt, erschlagen von der Vielfalt wie ein Verhungernder in einem Steakhouse. Man fühlt sich auf widerwärtigste Art verlacht und kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Denn alles fühlt sich auf unheimliche Weise falsch an und einzig die Leere scheint richtig.

Vielleicht sind wir auch in unsere innere Leere verliebt, weil sie uns ein asketisches Gefühl von Reinheit vermittelt und uns so vor uns selbst irgendwie wichtig und besonders erscheinen läßt.

Und das ist wirklich verrückt.

Dagegen ist mit seiner Tastatur zu sprechen echt banal.

Ich schalte den Rechner aus und seufze. Heute habe ich für Beides nichts übrig. Weder für Gedichte, noch für Verrücktheiten. Im Grunde bin ich todmüde und würde am liebsten auf der Stelle wie tot ins Bett fallen, aber kaum dass ich mich in den weichen Kissen vergraben habe, bin ich Nacht für Nacht wieder hellwach. Rastlos.

Heute falle ich garnicht erst darauf herein. Es ist doch immer das Gleiche. Eine ausdauernde Aneinanderreihung schlafloser Träume, wie Kurzfilme im Gehirn, die man war nicht sehen will, die aber immer laufen, sobald man die Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen läßt und die Schutzschilde fallen.

Meinen Fernseher habe ich schon vor Monaten ausgewildert. Er streift jetzt durchs Nachbarhaus, von Wohnung zu Wohnung und verbreitet dort seine Botschaften. Bei niemandem bleibt er lange. Er ist genauso rastlos wie ich. Ein wenig tut er mir auch leid. Immerhin hatten wir auch unsere schönen Momente. Liebesfilme und Krimis, Thriller und Komödien. Aber irgendwann wurde das immer weniger und alles andere immer mehr. Bis ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Seitdem gibt es in meiner Wohnung keine Terroristen mehr, keine Vergewaltiger und keine Vergewaltigten. Und hier muss jetzt auch niemand mehr verhungern, während ich eine Tafel Schokolade esse und trotzdem versuche ein guter Mensch zu sein.

Doch die Filme in meinem Kopf laufen weiter. Tag für Tag. Nacht für Nacht. Ohne Werbeunterbrechung. Und so kapituliere ich und verabschiede mich vollständig von der Vorstellung unbeschwerter traumloser Tiefe. Mir fehlt heute der nötige Kampfgeist um es mit Dämonen aufzunehmen und das Leben hier drinnen ist so verbraucht wie die Luft.

Ich lösche alle Lampen, öffne die Fenster und inhaliere tief. Die satte, regenfeuchten Nachtluft beschert mir ein euphorisches Schwindelgefühl und ich lache in die Dunkelheit.

Dann wirbele ich auf der Stelle herum, gleite in die Schutzschicht meiner Jacke, die sich um mich legt wie eine zweite Haut und trete die Flucht nach vorne an. Lasse die trügerische Sicherheit meiner Höhle hinter mir und fege ins Treppenhaus, wie der Nachtwind durch die Papiere auf meinem Schreibtisch.

Flucht nach vorne...

_tbc_


	2. Begegnungen

_Weiter geht es hier mit unserem nächtlichen Abenteuer und Jacques Brel, der dazu traurige Chansons zum Besten gibt. Und leider müsst ihr Euch noch bis zum dritten Kapitel gedulden, bevor ich ein wenig vertrauteren Boden betreten kann. Aber es scheint so, als hätte die Geschichte ihr eigenes Tempo und will sich nicht hetzen lassen._

_--------_

Meine Füße tragen mich durch das Treppenhaus, ohne den Boden wirklich zu berühren. Mich graust es vor dem kalten Neonlicht, das meinen Schatten anfällt und verschlingt, kaum dass ich einen Fuß nach draußen setze.

Also renne ich, springe die Treppenabsätze herunter, nutze die Fliehkraft der engen Treppenschlucht um noch schneller zu entkommen und die Unterstützung des Geländers um nicht zu fallen. Schon kann ich den Ausgang sehen, bedrohlich verlockend und nur noch wenige Schritte vor mir, als ich gezwungen bin abrupt zum Halt zu kommen.

Brennender Schmerz schießt von den gestauchten Mittelfußknochen in mein Gehirn aber ich komme rechtzeitig zum Stehen.

Vor mir, am Fuß der Treppe, steht Frau Bachmann mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf und halbgeschlossenen Augen und lauscht auf den Regen.

Sie trägt ein wunderschönes himmelblaues Abendkleid, das ihre zarte Porzellanerscheinung noch betont und sie so zerbrechlich wirken lässt, dass ich für einen winzigen Moment den Scherbenhaufen vor mir sehen kann, den ich angerichtet hätte, wäre ich in sie hineingerannt.

Der Gedanke läßt mich erschaudern.

Sie lächelt ihr Altfrauenlächeln, mit falschen Zähnen und ehrlichen Lachfältchen, die ihre wasserblauen Augen strahlen lassen. „Johanna!", entkommt es ihr ein klein wenig erschrocken.

„Was ist denn passiert? Sie sind ja ganz außer Atem?"

Ich bringe meine Atmung unter Kontrolle und lächle zurück. Es fällt mir nicht schwer. Nicht bei ihr. Ich brauche auch nichts zu erklären. Brauchte ich noch nie. Für gewöhnlich bestreitet Frau Bachmann die Konversation alleine. Sie ist die älteste Frau die ich kenne und mit Abstand die Schönste. Ich kann nicht sagen woran das liegt. Ihr Gang ist stolz und aufrecht auch wenn ihre Beine sich nach außen biegen und ein kleiner Buckel ihren Nacken nach oben wölbt. Ihr Gesicht ist über und über mit Runzeln und Fältchen durchzogen, vor allem um die wasserblauen Augen, die immer ein wenig trüb sind und nur noch auf die Vergangenheit gerichtet. Sie leuchten immer. Und sie lächeln.

Ihr Abendkleid, das Selbe, das sie jeden Abend trägt, wenn sie in diesem Zustand ist, verleiht ihr die Aura einer in Würde gealterten Diva. Oder sie ihm. Sie sind miteinander alt geworden und irgendwie zusammen gewachsen im Laufe der Jahrzehnte. Zwei Zeitreisende, gestrandet in einer fremden Epoche.

Inzwischen hat sie mich eingehakt und wir steuern auf ihre Wohnungstür zu, ein vertrautes Ritual, dass immer dann stattfindet, wenn ich Johanna bin.

Johanna bin ich nur für Frau Bachmann und nur nach 16:00 Uhr. Dann lassen ihre Medikamente nach und sie gleitet zurück in ihre eigene Zeit. In die Zeit, in der es eine Johanna gab, die immer cremefarbene bodenlange elegante Kleider trug und für Frau Bachmann wie eine Tochter war; das sagt sie immer zu mir, dass ich für sie wie eine Tochter bin, die sie nie hatte.

Ich sehe in ihre Augen und sehe meine eigene Reflexion. Ich, nicht mit Hose und Jacke, ohne Schlammspritzer und Turnschuhe, sondern im Kleid mit hochgesteckten Haaren. Es macht mir Freude, Johanna zu sein. Und es ist unser Geheimnis, ihres und meines.

Ich drücke die Klinke herunter und geleite sie in ihre eigene Wohnung. Die Tür ist nie verschlossen. Das ist etwas, dass sie früher nie gemacht hat und heute würde sie es nicht verstehen, wenn die Tür plötzlich verriegelt wäre. Sie würde die Schlüssel nicht finden und Panik bekommen.

Auf dem edlen Beistelltischchen im Wohnzimmer, das auf mich so filigran wirkt, als könne es nicht einmal sein Eigengewicht tragen, türmen sich Kaffee, Kuchen und Plätzchen zusammen mit zwei Gedecken und einer heißen Kanne Kaffee.

Ich verstehe. Auch wenn es draußen inzwischen Nacht geworden ist, bei Frau Bachmann ist es gegen 15:00 Uhr im Jahre Irgendwann und sie trinkt Kaffee mit Johanna während sie auf ihren Mann wartet. Ich habe nie herausgefunden, ob es in Johannas Leben auch etwas gibt, auf das es sich zu Warten lohnt.

Also führe ich sie zu ihrem französischen Canapée und setze sie sanft nieder. Sie drückt meine Hand und lächelt wieder, doch ich sehe, dass sie müde ist. Ihre halbdurchsichtigen Lider flattern und ihr Kopf neigt sich bereits zur Seite. Als ich sie hinlege und ihre Beine, die nichts zu wiegen scheinen, neben sie bette, protestiert sie nicht und als die cremefarbene Wolldecke sich auf ihre schmalen Schultern senkt, schläft sie bereits.

Ich bin hin und hergerissen zwischen Bedauern und Erleichterung. Bedauern, weil ich nun gehen muss und vielleicht erst morgen Abend wieder Johanna sein darf, die lange Kleider trägt und zu Kaffee und Kuchen eingeladen wird, und Erleichterung, weil ich diesem seltsamen Haus mit seinen schrumpfenden Räumen, das Einsamkeit ausatmet wie ein schleichendes Gift endlich entkommen kann.

Leise verwische ich meine Spuren, räume Kaffee und Kuchen in die winzige Küche, die mir inzwischen vertrauter ist, als meine eigene, lege Jacques Brel auf den Plattenspieler, lösche die Lichter bis auf eine kleine gedimmte Leselampe und schleiche mich endgültig hinaus in die Nacht.


	3. Entdeckungen

_Heute ohne einleitende Worte, ohne Musik, nur mit dem Geräusch der Schritte auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster einer fremden Stadt und dem Herzschlag._

Der Regen küsst feuchte Spuren auf meine gedankenfiebrige Stirn, wäscht die Furcht aus meinem Gesicht.

Mein neonlichtgepeinigter Schatten schließt zu mir auf, fließt gegen die nächste Hauswand, weg aus dem Schein der Laternen und ich folge ihm. Wir setzten uns beide nicht gerne dem toten Strahlen künstlicher Lichtquellen aus. Man verliert dabei an Substanz.

Lange verwaiste Straßenzüge heißen uns willkommen. Warmes Schattendunkel. Klare Nachtstille. Die Luft trägt weit und ich kann endlich atmen.

Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben, laufe ich los. Soweit die Füße tragen, kommt es mir in den Sinn. Und: Abenteuer. Mein Kopf beginnt Gedichte zu schreiben. Zeilen aus dunklem Gold. Jeder Gedanke ist Poesie. Alles fließt und atmet, ich fühle den Herzschlag der Häuser unter meinen Füßen und lasse mich davontragen. Folge dem Sog tiefer in die Nacht, tiefer in die Sehnsucht und fühle mich unsterblich.

Die Nacht ist zeitlos, da wo ich lebe. Die Uhren scheinen die Dunkelheit zu meiden wie ich das Licht. Einzig mein eigener Herzschlag begleitet den Rhythmus meiner Schritte mit einem Gefühl vertrauter Unendlichkeit. In mir wächst eine innere Ruhe, dass der Morgen nicht eher sein kaltes Licht über mich schütten wird, bis ich mein unbekanntes Ziel erreicht habe. Ich lasse mich tragen, von meinen Gedanken, den dunklen Strömen der Nacht, die Farben auflösen, Konturen verwischen und die Welt sanft und ohne scharfe Kanten hinterlassen. Ungefährlich für den Moment, schweigend und schön.

Ich laufe wie im Nebel, mein Herz ist randvoll mit flüssiger Freude, die bei jedem Schritt überschwappt und in kribbelnden Strömen durch meinen Körper rinnt. Ein wildes Lächeln schleicht sich in Mundwinkel und Augen, in meiner Kehle sitzt ein Freudenschrei, den ich sorgfältig aufbewahre, weil ich die Stille nicht vertreiben will, aber er kitzelt in meinem Hals. Und dann sehe ich es.

Es ist winzig zwischen all den riesigen Backsteinhäusern, wirkt ein wenig wie ein alter treuer Hund, der sich zu den Füßen seines Herrn zusammengekringelt hat, während dieser sich mit anderen Herren unterhält. Die Fassade scheint noch aus Lehm oder Sandstein zu sein, weichkonturig, ohne schmerzhaft scharfe Kanten. Die Wände sind schief und nach außen gewölbt. Das Obergeschoss kippt Richtung Straßenmitte, während das Ziegeldach, das schuppig und lebendig wirkt, als würde es atmen, sich über die winzige Hütte spannt wie eine Haut. Drachenhaut vielleicht. Die kleinen Ziegel scheinen jedenfalls noch von Hand geformt und gebrannt zu sein. Sie atmen Leben aus und Alter und Zeit und sind den schrägen Wänden bei all ihren grotesken Verrenkungen gefolgt.

Ich fühle sofort Sympathie für die schäbige kleine Hütte, die es geschafft hat, den Bauherren irgendwie zu trotzen und sich gegen die kalten Metallfronten und geschlossenen Backsteinschichten seiner Nachbarn zu behaupten. Ein Metallschild schwingt sanft über der Tür, obwohl kein Wind geht und verkündet in weit schwingenden Zügen: Der Weidenzweig´.

Vermutlich hat ein Vorübergehender es mit dem Kopf gestreift, selbst ich könnte es mühelos erreichen.

Warmes Licht fließt aus den winzigen Holzfensterchen auf die Straße. Sie sehen so aus, als wären sie seit Jahren nicht geputzt worden. Sind fast gänzlich mit Wein zugerankt, ein seltener Anblick in dieser Gegend. Eigentlich ist es hier zu kalt für Wein aber vielleicht spenden die großen Nachbarn den nötigen Windschutz. Es scheint eine kleine Kneipe zu sein, vermutlich mit den üblichen drei Gästen, die zu solchen Relikten dazu zu gehören scheinen wie die Fliegen zur Kuh und die meist keinen Tag jünger sind, als das Gebäude, das sie sich zu ihrem Lebensmittelpunkt erkoren haben.

Jedenfalls bin ich neugierig und versuche im Näherkommen unauffällig durch eines der kleinen Fensterchen zu spähen. Feine Geruchsfetzen nach frischem Bier und gut gewürztem, reichhaltigem Essen schwimmen an mir vorüber und erinnern mich schmerzhaft an Tee und Toastbrot, die einzigen Dinge, die ich noch zu Hause habe nach einem Einkaufsversuch der an mangelndem Appetit und Unentschlossenheit kläglich scheiterte.

Die schmale Holztür schwingt knarrend auf, noch ehe ich das erste Fensterchen erreichen kann. Es kostet mich große Mühe nicht so ertappt auszusehen, wie ich mich fühle, doch anscheinend gelingt es mir, denn die Frau, die die Wirtin sein könnte lächelt freundlich. Vielleicht ist sie auch an Neugierde gewöhnt und freut sich über jeden Gast, der sich hierher verläuft. Sie wink mich näher ran und mir wird bewußt, wie nass und kalt und müde ich vom Herumstreunen im Regen bin und die Aussicht auf ein ruhiges Plätzchen in einer warmen, dunklen Ecke und etwas heißes im Magen wischt all meine Bedenken zur Seite.

Ich bin jemand, der es hasst, wenn sich alle Köpfe auf mich richten, sobald ich einen Raum betrete. Doch dank meiner freundlichen Wirtin, die mich zielsicher durch einen schmalen Flur, in einen urigen Gastraum, der nebenbei bemerkt, die Außenmaße des Gebäudes Lügen straft, in den halbschattigen dunklen Teil am Ende des Raumes scheucht, bleibt mir das erspart. Sie lotst mich mit eben jenem intuitiven Gespür zu der gemütlichen, mit kleinen Kissen und Fellen ausgestatteten Ecke, in der es ruhiger ist, wie es nur Menschen besitzen, die solche kleinen Spelunken führen und das mit Leib und Seele.

Es ist wie in einem Traum, einem von den Schönen, in denen immer das passiert, was man sich wünscht. Ich bin müde und eine Art knochenlose Schwere ergreift von mir Besitz. Der überheizte, rauchige Raum lullt mich ein mit seiner Wärme, seinen guten Düften und einer Geborgenheit, die, wenn ich sie je empfunden haben sollte, gewiss zu den frühesten Erinnerungen meines Lebens gehört.

Der Gastraum ist überraschend gut besucht, auch wenn es die Ausgestoßenen, die Heruntergekommenen und die selbst gemachten Außenseiter, wie ich es einer bin, zu sein scheinen, die die Kundschaft bilden. Ein bunt zusammen gewürfeltes Völkchen vom Penner- bis zum Gothiklook, dazwischen ein paar Farbkleckse, lange Röcke, Stiefel, Sandalen, Turnschuhe, die die Großeltern meiner Turnschuhe sein könnten und Unmengen langer Mäntel, die über Stuhllehnen und aus der zu kleinen Garderobe quellen. Zudem scheint entweder die Kundschaft oder die Wirtin selber einen Gefallen an ausgefallenem Kopfschmuck zu finden, denn Hüte jeder Epoche und jeden Modestils, so kommt es mir vor, die ich von Hüten keine Ahnung habe, komplettierten das Bild.

Wären die Gäste jünger, wesentlich jünger, ich würde mich an den Kneipenausflug einer Modeschule erinnert fühlen. Doch abgestoßene Ärmel, Flicken und verblichene Farben machen deutlich, dass es sich hierbei wirklich um Alltagskleidung handelt.

Ich schäle mich aus meinen nassen Schichten, dehne und räkle mich genüsslich, strecke Arme und Rücken nach oben durch und halte die Augen genießerisch geschlossen. Fast habe ich die mir eigene Katzenzufriedenheit erreicht, nur mein leerer Magen grummelt immer noch. In diesem Moment spüre ich es. Ich habe schon immer einen guten Instinkt dafür gehabt, wenn mich jemand beobachtet, doch das hier ist kein sanftes Kribbeln im Nacken. Dieser taxierende Blick geht durch und durch. Verwirrt schlage ich die Augen auf und mein Blick trifft den Seinen.

Es ist ein kühler Blick, analysierend und einschüchternd, fast so, als wäre er der Meinung, er hätte ein Recht hier zu sein, ich aber nicht.. Ich erwidere ihn entschlossen und verteidigungsbereit, obwohl ich im Grunde meine Augen abwenden will, aber das hieße Klein bei geben. Hieße Schwäche.

Ich bin kein Kämpfer. Wenn es eng wird weiche ich aus. Aber ich bin auch kein Idiot. Mann muss sein Gegenüber ja nicht merken lassen, dass man eigentlich nicht kämpfen will. Ich kann immer noch bluffen.

Er antwortet mir mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Es sieht spöttisch aus. Dann gleitet sein Blick über mein Gesicht, verharrt auf meinem Pullover, schweift über meine Turnschuhe und die abgestoßene Jacke, die ich mit herein gebracht habe. Ich bin sehr froh über den schweren Holztisch, der den Rest von mir verbirgt.

Mir wird bewußt, dass sich eine kleine Lache aus Schlammwasser um meine Turnschuhe bildet, während er mich mustert. Im Raum ist es irgendwie nicht mehr so heiß wie noch gerade eben und ich krieche zurück in die Tiefen meiner Jacke und ziehe die Schultern hoch.

Und wieder werde ich gerettet, denn eine kugelrunde kleine Frau tritt an meinen Tisch und schiebt mir einen schweren Bierkrug vor die Nase. Der Inhalt duftet verlockend süß und bitter zugleich und ein wenig holzig. Ich bin ihr mehr als dankbar, obwohl ich überhaupt nichts bestellt habe und grabe aus den Tiefen meiner Hose ein wenig Geld hervor, dass ich ihr reiche. Sie betrachtet es einen Moment, fast so, als sähe sie so etwas zum ersten Mal, schüttelt dann den Kopf und meint, das wäre schon in Ordnung.

Sie verschwindet wieder in den rauchigen lärmenden Tiefen des Gastraums und gibt den Blick auf meinen unangenehmen Beobachter wieder frei. Doch der hat sich abgewandt und seine Adlernase in ein Buch gesteckt. Ich bin nicht länger Zielpunkt seiner Betrachtungen und erleichtert darüber nehme ich einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Tonkrug. Sofort wird der Gastraum noch ein wenig einlullender, die Kanten noch etwas weicher und ich lehne mich zurück in die schäbigen, abgewetzten, doch so einladenden Kissen, zücke mein fledriges Notizbuch und beginne zu schreiben.


	4. Herzschlag

_So, das vorletzte Kapitel meine Lieben und ich war ganz hin und weg von den vielen Reviews und euren Empfindungen. Irgendwie ist es mir da tatsächlich gelungen, meine Gefühle in eure Herzen zu tragen und ich muss gestehen, ich bin mehr als nur ein bisschen stolz auf das neue Kapitel, denn ich finde, es ist noch einen Hauch besser geworden._

_Habt viel Freude daran und laßt mich ein wenig teilhaben. Auch heute gibt es keine Musik, aber dafür sehr viel Leben._

_--- _

Die knittrigen Seiten glätten sich unter meiner Berührung. Ich streichle sie gedankenverloren, während die Bilder in tosenden Strömen aus mir heraus brechen. Sie verwirbeln in ihrer Eile das Papier zu erreichen, berühren einander, schlagen Wellen und reißen mich weiter in die Tiefe meiner Gedankenflut. Meine Hand zittert vor Anstrengung, meine Augen irrlichtern von Seite zu Seite, ich streiche, verbinde, korrigiere. Ich wünsche mir mehr Augen, mehr Hände, schneller schreiben zu können. Der Strom der Bilder ist gewaltig, ein riesiger Damm und nur ein winziges Rinnsal, dass ich zu zeichnen vermag. Ich seufze frustriert, fahre mir durch die Haare. Bemerke es kaum.

Alles will ich einfangen. Den Herzschlag der Häuser, das regenfeuchte Leuchten des Pflasters, den Geruch der Dunkelheit. Ich schreibe und schreibe. Ich bin glücklich und verzweifelt. Die Seiten füllen sich und doch rinnt mir der Gedankenstrom wie Sand durch die Finger. Was ich auch versuche, er windet sich seidig und lebendig, und entkommt meinen ungeschickten Versuchen mühelos.

Zu wenig, denke ich, es gibt einfach nicht genügend Wörter. Sprache ist primitiv, unvollständig. Wozu soll es denn gut sein eine Sprache zu sprechen, wenn mich dennoch niemand versteht? Ich will euch diese Bilder in meinem Inneren zeigen. Ich will Berg sagen und ihr sollt ihn sehen können, diesen Berg, der da in meinem Inneren existiert, der seine herbstlaubbrennenden Flanken in ein Tal ergießt, und seinen Gipfel in den Himmel reckt, so hoch oben, dass mir die Augen tränen, bei dem Versuch das Blau vom Grün zu trennen. Diesen Berg sollt ihr sehen, keinen anderen. Ich brauche mehr Wörter. Keine meiner Zeilen kommt den Bildern gleich. Es sind Skizzen, hingeworfene Linien. Kindergekrakel. Ausdrucksstark aber unsauber. Tiefe fehlt und Perspektive. Wie soll ich die 328 Nuancen von Nachtschwarz umschreiben? Ein einziger Lidschlag, dann bekommt das Nachtschwarz 34 Nuancen Cremeviolett eines unaufhaltsamen Morgens. Der Geruch von Tautropfen auf morgenfeuchter Haut, die zu frieren beginnt, einen Herzschlag bevor Du erwachst?

Ich habe angefangen zu weinen, aber ich habe es nicht bemerkt.

Das Leben rinnt mir durch die Finger, ich kann es nicht halten. Jeder Moment ist einzigartig, ist kostbar, unwiederbringlich. Vergangen. Ist mir entkommen und mein Hunger bleibt ungestillt.

Lebenshunger, denke ich. Und ich will wieder Haut an Haut liegen. Will mich in einen Herzschlag legen, tief, dunkel, hypnotisch. Mir ist kalt und es gibt in meinem Inneren nichts das mich wärmt. Ich sehne mich nach außen, wo es Wärme gibt, aber ich fürchte die Schärfe der Kanten. Fürchte meine eigene Zunge, die sich so mühelos durch Gefühle schneidet wie japanischer Stahl.

Ich kann Dir nicht geben, was du brauchst, hast du gesagt. Und ich verstehe, dass du gegangen bist, weil ich trotz allem was du mir gegeben hast, immer noch so hungrig war, so durchgefroren. Es war nicht deine Schuld und auch nicht meine. Nur ändern konnten wir es auch nicht.

Und so schreibe ich. Schreibe meine Seele in ein knittriges Notizbuch bis ich mich wieder ganz leer und ausgeräumt fühle, lasse nur ein winziges Fetzchen übrig, zart wie ein Nebelschleier, der in mir wachsen darf, bis er so undurchdringlich geworden ist, dass ich fürchten muss, mich in mir selbst für immer zu verlieren.

Licht, denke ich, ich brauche Licht, oder Schatten, ich weiß nicht. Kann ich nichts sehen, weil es so hell oder so dunkel ist? Ich brauche Kontraste, damit ich sehen kann, wo ich hingehe und aufhöre mir an den Kanten weh zu tun.

Dann ist der Spuk vorbei. So plötzlich wie er begonnen hat. Die Bilderflut verebbt langsam und ich sehe voller Faszination auf die neu beschriebenen Seiten. Viele Seiten sind es geworden, voller Ideen, unendlich kombinierbar. Ich krame ein weiteres Büchchen aus meiner Tasche und beginne mit dem ersten Gedanken.

_Herzschlag_, schreibe ich.

_Ich messe die Entfernung zwischen uns mit einem Herzschlag._

_Dunkel, pulsierend_, denke ich und kann wieder deine Haut riechen. Nach Milch und wildem Honig und nach Holzkohlenglut, direkt über dem Herzen.

Mir fehlt deine Wärme.

Es ist immer so kalt.

_Wenn die Herzschläge zu weit auseinander liegen, müssen wir beide sterben,_ denke ich. Oder wir trennen uns vorher. Wenn wir viel Glück haben, stirbt vielleicht nur einer und wenn wir Pech haben und wir trotzdem beide sterben müssen, können wir es alleine tun und in der Illusion, der Andere hätte es irgendwie geschafft.

_Ich will nicht alleine sterben, denke ich._ Und jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich weine.

Ich lege mein Buch neben mich, auf die kantenlose Holzbank. Meine Fingerkuppen tasten über die Rundungen, die Schnitte und Löcher. Auf dieser Bank haben so viele Menschen gesessen, dass sie alle ein wenig Kante mitgenommen haben. Und jetzt sitze ich hier und brauche mich nicht mehr zu fürchten.

Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wer all diese Menschen gewesen sind und was sie hier gemacht haben. In meiner Vorstellung sind es Hunderte von Menschen, vielleicht Tausende, die den Fußboden und die Balken und sogar die Steintreppe, über die ich vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit ins Innere gelangt bin, so abgesessen und abgelaufen haben, dass jetzt alles sanft und schief und sicher geworden ist. Ich weiß, dass das nicht sein kann, so alt kann dieses Hüttchen garnicht sein, und doch…

Ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig weiter in den Innenraum. Hier wird viel gelacht und derbe Scherze wandern über die Tische. Man nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund und offensichtlich auch nichts lange übel. Langsam trocknen meine Tränen. Ich fange ein paar Wortfetzen auf. Zu wenig, um wirklich etwas zu verstehen, aber die Stimmen klingen voll und echt und ehrlich und ich gebe den Menschen in meiner Phantasie Namen und eine Geschichte und denke mir kleine Begebenheiten aus, die so nie passiert sind. Aber es macht mir Spaß und ich habe das Gefühl nicht mehr fremd und allein zu sein.

Der Einzige zu dem mir keine nette Geschichte einfallen will, ist mein mürrisches Gegenüber in der anderen dunklen Nische. Ich betrachte ihn verstohlen durch meine Wimpern, während ich vorgebe, in eine andere Richtung zu sehen. Er liest noch immer in seinem Buch, das abgegriffen und alt und sehr kostbar aussieht, aber ich muss vorsichtig sein, damit er mich nicht bemerkt. Er gehört definitiv zu den Menschen, die es spüren, wenn man sie beobachtet.

Es ist auf exquisite Weise hässlich. Und er weiß es, da bin ich mir sicher. Die Natur hat sich einen grausamen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn mit Körperteilen auszustatten, die alle auf ihre Art und für sich genommen elegant und schön oder markant und edel gewirkt hätten, würde ihre misslungene Kombination untereinander nicht jede Ästhetik nachhaltig zerstören.

Ein Beispiel? Gerne. Beginnen wir mit seinen Händen. Er hat die Hände eines Pianisten. Lange, schlanke wohlgeformte Finger. Sie gleiten beim Umblättern sinnlich über die Buchseiten, streicheln, liebkosen das Leder des Einbandes, spielen mit den Seiten und bewegen sich wie zu einer fernen Musik. Fließend und schön. Ich könnte stundenlang hier sitzen bleiben und mich davon hypnotisieren lassen, ohne mich jemals daran satt zu sehen.

Nur leider sind diese Hände an Armen angewachsen, die ebenfalls lang und schlank sind, aber zu dünn für einen Mann seiner Größe. Er ist weit über den Punkt hinaus an dem er asketisch wirken würde, er ist hager und wirkt ausgezehrt und müde und älter als er sein kann. Er sitzt gebeugt, in der Haltung eines Bücherverschlingers und lauert zusammengesunken über den Zeilen. Eine seiner schönen Hände stützt seine blasse Stirn und zwischen seinen feingliedrigen Pianistenfingern quellen dunkle Ströme strähnigen Haares hervor.

Seine Augenbrauen sind in kühnen Bögen geschwungen, wirken edel und heroisch und betonen die fein gearbeiteten Jochbeine, die sein schmales Gesicht marmorsanft und wie die Arbeit eines Bildhauers wirken lassen. Nur dass besagter Bildhauer wohl in der entscheidenden Entwicklungsphase seiner Arbeit plötzlich Stil und Ideale geändert hat und auf die Idee kam, in dieses vollkommene Gesicht eine Nase zu setzen, die in beinahe jedem anderen Gesicht markant und kühn das Charaktermerkmal schlechthin gewesen wäre, hier aber die feinen Linien so brutal dominiert, dass sie deren zarte Eleganz rücksichtslos der Lächerlichkeit preisgibt.

Dazu wirkt er in seiner dunklen Kleidung und mit der tiefen Stirnfalte noch ausgesprochen finster. Ja, er ist genau der Typ, bei dessen Anblick Mütter sofort ihre Kinder auf den Arm nehmen und den Einkauf im Rekordtempo beenden, wenn er im Supermarkt neben ihnen auftaucht.

Ich lasse meinen Blick zum wiederholten Male über seine sonderbare Erscheinung wandern, die hohen schwarzen Stiefel, die dunkle Hose, ein sehr feines teures Leder oder ein weich fließender Stoff. Sein Hemd läßt sich über der Brust schnüren und er hat von dieser Möglichkeit reichlich gebrauch gemacht. Dazu passend der lange Mantel, der ebenfalls fein geschnitten wirkt und elegant über eine Stuhllehne fließt. Auf dem Flohmarkt hat er sich definitiv nicht eingekleidet und auch in keinem der zu tausenden aus dem Boden und dem Internet sprießenden Mittelalter- und Hexenläden. Obgleich der Stil gewisse Parallelen aufweist, ist die Qualität, mit der seine Kleidung gearbeitet ist, davon so weit entfernt wie die Mona Lisa von den Machwerken die ein Bahnhofspassbildautomat für gewöhnlich so auskotzt.

Ich denke an den Supermarkt, aber das Bild will sich nicht so recht scharf stellen. Meine Vorstellung streikt. In eine dunkle Bar kann ich den Typen projizieren, in eine schwarze Messe und auf eine Theaterbühne. Aber nein, definitiv kein Supermarkt. Er würde dem Neonlicht nicht standhalten. Ich denke an die vielen erleichterten Mütter, die jetzt wieder beruhigt einkaufen gehen können und muss unwillkürlich grinsen.

In diesem Moment sieht er auf. Sein stechender Blick nagelt mich an die Rückenlehne meiner Holzbank und ich fühle das Grinsen von meinem Gesicht tröpfeln und eine weitere Lache um meine durchweichten Turnschuhe bilden. Dann klappt er sein Buch zu und kommt zu mir herüber.

_tbc_


	5. Spiel

_Juhuu, ich habs geschafft, ich habs geschafft! Und ich habe nur 11 Anläufe gebraucht, um es hochzuladen! _

_Meine lieben LeserInnen. Jetzt ist es doch passiert. Aber der Mann kommt einfach nicht auf den Punkt und ich will zum Ende kein Zehn-Seiten-Kapitel updaten. Also gehen wir gemeinsam in die Verlängerung. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir deswegen nicht all zu böse ;-). Vielen Dank an die vielen Reviewer, die mich ein wenig an ihren Gedanken teilhaben ließen, ich hoffe, ich habe eure Fragen beantworten können und ihr habt weiterhin viel Freude an der Geschichte. Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön möchte ich TheVirginian sagen, für ihre ehrliche Einschätzung und ihre tief greifenden Fragen. _

_Im Gegensatz zu den doch aufwühlenden vorhergehenden Kapiteln, geht es hier heute sehr sanft weiter. _

_Hohlt euch einen guten Wein und als sanfte, leise Hintergrundmusik, obwohl man sie sonst eher laut hören sollte, empfehle ich Melissa Etherigde mit „Breathe"._

…

Obwohl mir vor Schreck fast der Tonkrug aus der Hand fällt, bin ich gefesselt von der Art wie er sich bewegt. Sein Gang ist von raubtierhafter Schönheit. Anmutig und geschmeidig bewegt er sich und straft so seinen staksigen Körperbau Lügen. Er vermittelt den Eindruck, von einem Ort zum anderen zu fließen, statt zu laufen.

Katzengleich.

Und mit eben jener inneren Ruhe nähert er sich mir, mit der sich alle Raubtiere ihrer Beute nähern, sobald sie diese erst einmal sicher in der Falle wissen. Langsam und in der Vorfreude eines finalen Spieles, dessen Einsatz nichts Geringeres ist, als das Leben der Beute, den alles entscheidenden Moment so lange wie möglich hinauszögernd.

Ich denke zurück an Juli, die smaragdäugige Gefährtin meiner Kindheit und den Tag, an dem ich begriffen habe, dass sie nicht nur die warme weiche Pelzkugel in meiner Armbeuge war, nachts, wenn ich schlief, sondern auch eine grausame Jägerin.

Zu ihrer Beute konnte sie in der Tat in dem selbem Maße grausam sein, in dem sie zärtlich war.

Sie hatte an diesem Tag eine Maus gefangen, lebendig und unversehrt. Das konnte sie, denn sie war eine Meisterin in diesen Dingen. Die Jagd bereitete ihr Freude und wenn sie schwierig gewesen war, wenn sie glaubte, einen würdigen Gegner gefunden zu haben, so begann sie mit ihm um sein Leben zu spielen. Ich habe sie oft dabei beobachtet.

Es begann immer gleich. Sie setzte sich vor ihr Opfer, gerade soweit entfernt, dass das verzweifelte Tierchen noch eine Chance für sich sah, doch nah genug, dass es nicht wagen würde, sie zu ergreifen.

Dann begann sie sich zu putzen während sie die Maus keines Blickes würdigte und Desinteresse heuchelte.

Sie konnte sich sehr ausgiebig putzen.

Zu solchen Gelegenheiten legte sie immer ein besonderes Augenmerk auf Zähne und Krallen. Sie wusch sich zwischen den Ballen, kämmte ihre eleganten Schnurrhaare und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass die dolchartigen Waffen immer wieder, gut sichtbar für ihre Gefangene, hervorblitzten.

Ein solches Spiel erwartet mich jetzt. Ich kann es in seinen kühl glitzernden Augen sehen. Und ich weiß, dass die ersten Tatzenhiebe nur leichte Stubser sein werden, ohne Krallen. Sanft. Zärtlich.

Er setzt sich mir gegenüber ans andere Ende der Holzbank und kein Tisch ist mehr zwischen uns, der mich vor seinem sezierenden Blick verbirgt. Seine Beine schlägt er übereinander und lehnt seinen schmalen Körper lasziv gegen das abgewetzte Holz.

Seine Arme kommen weit ausgestreckt auf der Lehne zu liegen und es sieht aus, als hielte er mich dazwischen gefangen. Er hat seine Beute gesichert und nicht für einen Augenblick verlassen seine Basiliskenaugen die meinen, halten mich gefangen und gelähmt.

Er hat eine beachtliche Spannweite, wenn er sich so auseinanderfaltet und wirkt nun wesentlich imposanter als noch vor wenigen Minuten in seiner zusammengekauerten Lauerstellung. Ich warte darauf, dass er sich zu putzen anfängt und er enttäuscht mich nicht. Seine Finger zupfen konzentriert an akkurat sitzenden Hemdsärmeln und hypnotisieren mich in ihrem federleichten Tanz.

Doch es blitzen weder Zähne noch Krallen.

Der Zauber, den er seinem unattraktiven Körper mit jeder Geste verleiht, nimmt mich mehr gefangen, als alle Basiliskenblicke dieser Welt es könnten.

Ich bin atemlos in meiner Faszination versunken und so weiche ich nicht aus, als er sich plötzlich nach vorne beugt, direkt auf mich zu. Ich kann mich zu keiner Reaktion entschließen, sitze nur da, mit angehaltenem Atem.

Doch er zieht mir nur mein zerfleddertes Notizbuch aus den zusammengekrampften Fingern, während ich ihn fassungslos anstarre und obwohl mein Gehirn lautstarke Einwände formuliert, entweicht meine Lippen nicht der allerkleinste Laut.

Meine Zunge klebt fest an meinem Gaumen und meine einzige Äußerung zu dieser Anmaßung besteht in einem überraschten Blinzeln.

Er entlässt mich aus seinem hypnotisierenden Blick und schlägt die letzte Seite auf, an der ich geschrieben habe. Seine Hände verfahren dabei ebenso vorsichtig, wie sie es vorhin mit seinem eigenen Buch taten, so als wäre diese lose Zettelsammlung meiner Hirngespinste von unschätzbarem Wert. Gegen meinen Willen berührt mich die Geste und söhnt mich leise mit seinem harschen Überfall aus.

Doch die dunkle Stimme in mir fragt sich, wann die Krallen kommen.

Während er blättert und mit Alabasterfingern die geschundenen Seiten glatt streicht, bekomme ich ausgiebig Gelegenheit ihn von Nahem und mit unverhohlener Neugier zu betrachten. Doch inzwischen scheint ihn das nicht mehr sonderlich zu stören. Vielleicht ist er auch der Meinung, meine Gedankenskizzen gegen seine Erscheinung wäre ein angemessener Tausch.

Seine Augen gleiten schnell und sicher über die Zeilen, finden Ergänzungen und Querverweise mühelos. Er ist ein geübter Leser und es offensichtlich auch gewohnt, sich in verworrenen handschriftlichen Texten zurechtzufinden.

Hin und wieder verlässt sein Blick meine Aufzeichnungen, wandert über den Seitenrand hinaus und trifft den meinen. An manchen Punkten schließt er seine Augen, legt den Kopf dabei ein wenig schief oder in den Nacken, seine schmalen, farblosen Lippen bewegen sich lautlos, so als spreche er sehr leise, nur für sich selbst. Er kostet die Worte, ihren Klang, wie einen alten schweren Wein.

Der Anblick bannt mich und ich spüre, wie sich in mir eine Spannung aufbaut, die nichts mit Angst oder Nervosität zu tun hat, sondern fiebrig vor Erregung auf sein Urteil lauert.

Er lässt sich Zeit. Sorgfältig liest er jede Seite, kostet jede Zeile, formt Worte und lässt seinen Blick unfokussiert durch den Raum streichen und darüber hinaus.

Und dann, ganz unvermittelt, klappt er das Buch zu und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit trifft mich mit ungeminderter Intensität. Ich habe den Eindruck, als schaue er mich nicht nur an, sondern in mich hinein, genau auf jenen Punkt, an dem die Worte geboren werden.

„Und?", frage ich, um die Spannung, die ich nicht länger aushalten kann zu zerreißen.

„Düster", antwortet er. Nur das. Als wäre damit alles gesagt.

Ich bin enttäuscht und vergesse für einen Augenblick, dass ich in diesem Spiel ja nur die Maus bin.

„Aber doch nicht ausschließlich", protestiere ich. „Es sind doch auch ein paar sehr leuchtende Passagen da drin. Mit Licht und Farbe und allem."

Er nickt. „Aber nur, damit man erkennen kann wie dunkel die Finsternis wirklich ist", entgegnet er ruhig. „Hier und da, an passender Stelle ein Sonnenstrahl und ein paar leuchtende Farbtupfer, nur um den Leser in eine neue Dunkelheit zu werfen. Damit er sich nicht an die Schatten gewöhnt, sondern in der ständigen Erinnerung dessen gefangen ist, was er verloren hat."

Ich erschauere durch den Klang seiner Stimme. Ein dunkler Bariton, sanft vibrierend und von so samtiger Tiefe, dass ich versucht bin, allen mir bekannten Göttern für sein hässliches Gesicht zu danken. Ich wäre sonst hoffnungslos verloren.

„Dunkelheit muss ja nicht immer gleich etwas Schlechtes sein", verteidige ich meine Gedanken. „Es gibt auch sehr schöne Empfindungen, die man mit dunklen Farben umschreiben kann. Geborgenheit zum Beispiel. Niemand assoziiert Geborgenheit mit Licht."

Er wirkt nachdenklich aber sein blasses Gesicht gibt nichts preis. Stattdessen winkt er die Kellnerin herbei, doch er spricht so leise, dass ich keines seiner Worte verstehen kann. Sie nickt zu der Bestellung und huscht zurück in den vorderen Teil des Schankraumes.

„Geborgenheit", sagt er, und hüllt dabei jede Silbe in dunklen Samt, „sucht nur, wer einsam ist. Und einsam sind nur jene, die im Dunkeln leben."

Ich kann darauf nichts entgegnen, denn er trifft genau den Punkt und ich stimme ihm im Stillen zu.

Die runde Kellnerin kehrt zu unserem Tisch zurück und durchbricht die Stille, die sich zwischen uns gelegt hat mit dem kristallinen Klingen von zwei edlen, zu schierer Brillanz geschliffenen Gläsern, die selbst im trüben Dämmerlicht der kleine Kneipe jeden noch so kleinen Lichtquanten reflektieren und von innen heraus zu leuchten scheinen. Es sind mit Abstand die teuersten Gläser, die ich je gesehen habe und wohl kaum ein übliches Kneipeninventar. Im Gegensatz zu Hüten kenne ich mich mit Gläsern recht gut aus und ich runzle die Stirn und bedenke mein Gegenüber mit einem verwirrten Blick.

Er geht nicht darauf ein sondern betrachtet mit geübtem Auge, wie die kleine Kellnerin die teuren Gläser mit einer durchscheinenden rotgoldenen Flüssigkeit füllt.

Mein mysteriöses Gegenüber läßt dafür einige hell klingende Münzen in die Hand der Kellnerin fallen und ihre sich leicht weitenden Augen, verraten mir, dass auch ein ordentliches Trinkgeld enthalten ist. Dann entlässt er sie mit einem knappen Kopfnicken. Sie sieht jedoch nicht besonders glücklich aus und als ihr Blick mich für einen winzigen Moment streift, kann ich so etwas wie Besorgnis darin lesen.

Mein Trinkgefährte ist also kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und hilft in seiner Freizeit auch keinen Omas über die Straße. Nein, die Reaktion der Kellnerin auf seine großzügige Geste bestätigt meine Supermarkttheorie ziemlich gut.

Er scheint meine Überlegungen zu erraten, denn er sagt: „Wenn Sie gehen wollen, dann gehen Sie gleich." Und aller Samt ist bei diesen Worten aus seiner Stimmer verschwunden. Sie klingt jetzt hart und kalt wie die Steilwand eines Achttausenders.


	6. Auswirkungen

_So, es zeichnet sich also ab, dass es vermutlich sieben Kapitel werden, statt der geplanten fünf. Aber ein guter Freund sagte einmal, sieben hätte definitiv den besseren arkanen Faktor. Also vertraue ich darauf, dass es so richtig ist und euch gefällt. Und weil es schon so spät geworden ist, genug der vielen Worte._

_Wer das Kapitel musikalisch mag, der nehme bitte eine Prise Iron Butterfly, vorzugsweise In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida. Und heute könnt ihr es laut drehen._

_ooo _

Ich zögere für die Dauer eines einzigen Herzschlages und es fühlt sich an wie ein ganzes Leben. Dann schließt sich meine Hand um kühles Kristall.

Seine Finger umfließen das zweite Glas und es sieht so aus, als wären sie froh darüber, eine Aufgabe zu haben. Er wirkt entspannter als während unserer ganzen bisherigen Begegnung. Als wäre das ein heikler, vielleicht alles entscheidender Punkt gewesen. Ein leises Lächeln huscht über seine schmalen Lippen und seine harschen Züge werden sanfter, so als würde das Rotgold sie ein wenig berühren dürfen, was sonst keine Farbe im Raum vermag. Sie alle weichen von seiner Unnahbarkeit eingeschüchtert zurück. Doch es erreicht nicht die undurchdringlichen Augen, deren Blick nicht weicher wird, als das Kristall in meiner Hand.

Er hebt sein Glas und schwenkt es leicht während er die träge darin herumschwappende Flüssigkeit versonnen beobachtet. Blutig und golden kreist sie in kühnem Schwung knapp unterhalb des Randes entlang, um sich dann gemächlich und einen dünnen Film hinter sich herziehend erneut zu vereinen.

Er betrachtet sinnend, wie das Licht sich in kleinen Wellen bricht, läßt er sich ein wenig davon in den Mund rinnen. Seine Härte scheint für einen Lidschlag lang zu schmelzen. Mit der Flüssigkeit auf der Zunge hält er inne, scheint sich auf den Geschmack zu konzentrieren. Seine Augen werden noch dunkler und tiefer. Dann schließt er sie genießerisch, ich sehe seinen Kehlkopf zucken und die sonderbare Flüssigkeit ist fort.

Ich tue es ihm gleich. Vorsichtig rieche ich an dem Getränk, bevor ich einen Schluck nehme. Es riecht nach nichts und wenn doch, dann nur so fein, dass meine Sinne nichts erfassen können. Ich probiere einen kleinen Schluck und stelle fasziniert fest, dass die Flüssigkeit vollkommen geschmacklos ist.

Eine Möglichkeit, die mir bis dahin unvorstellbar war, selbst ordinäres Wasser aus jeder Leitung schmeckt nach unzähligen Komponenten. Mir fällt nichts ein, womit ich es beschreiben könnte. Es ist auch kein Alkohol. Kein Brennen. Keine warme Schwere.

Doch scheint die Flüssigkeit seltsam lebendig zu sein. Vollkommen ohne mein Zutun umfließt sie meine Zunge, zieht einen feinen kühlen Film über meinen Gaumen, von wo aus sie weiter wandert, mit dem Umweg über meine Wangeninnenseiten hinter zu meiner Kehle. Und dann gibt es keinen Bereich mehr in meinem Mund, der nicht mit dem Gefühl hauchfeiner prickelnder Klarheit überzogen wird. Ich denke an eisiges Quellwasser mit dem Geschmack von Erde und Moos, Stein und Zeit, doch der Effekt ist mit nichts zu vergleichen.

Ich schlucke, mehr aus Reflex, als weil ich es möchte und bin froh, dass nichts von dem Prickeln in meine Lungen gerät.

Da erwacht die Flüssigkeit zum Leben.

Unzählige Miniaturströme fließen von meiner Kehle ausgehend tiefer ohne sich mit dem sonst üblichen Weg aufzuhalten. Tausende und abertausende wilder Gebirgsströme. Kalt und klar und mit den Wassern urzeitlicher Gletscher gespeist. Mühelos durchdringen sie Muskeln, Nerven und Sehnen, erobern jeden Teil von mir mit ungeminderter Intensität und tauchen alles in seltsam losgelöstes Schaudern. Ströme von Eis und wohliger Wärme, gleichzeitig und überall, die jeden Muskeln, jeden Nerv, jede Zelle überfließen, ohne sich zu vermischen.

Sie verästeln sich in mir, gebären immer neue Quellen, wie ein weiteres Nervensystem. Ich kann jede einzelne meiner Zellen spüren. Wie sie lebt und pulsiert, atmet und sich teilt. Ich bin vollkommen überfordert, doch das rotgoldene Etwas, eisig kalt und warm lebendig zugleich ertränkt mich von innen und ich bin hin- und hergerissen zwischen Faszination und Panik. Keine Zelle, die es nicht umschließt und ausfüllt. Ich fühle mich selbst rotgolden und federleicht, auf eine Weise lebendig und sensibilisiert, die mir das Gefühl gibt, so verwundbar zu sein, dass ein einzelner Tautropfen mich fortspülen könnte.

Doch anders als erwartet schwächt sich der Effekt nicht ab. Oder die Zeit ist einfach stehen geblieben. Beides erscheint mir in gleichem Maße plausibel. Der Moment dehnt sich aus wie ein ganzer Ozean, brandet gegen meinen Widerstand, reißt an meiner Entschlossenheit und ich lasse mich einfach hineinfallen.

Mein Körper erbebt, jede einzelne Faser, jedes Molekül. Meine Haut ist überzogen von wohligen Schauern. Heiß und Kalt, wie das Rotgold in mir. Es ist besser als alles was ich je zuvor erlebt habe. Besser als Fliegen, besser als Verliebt sein, besser als Sex. Entfernt spüre ich, wie mir das Glas von kräftigen Fingern entwunden wird, bevor ich es fallen lassen kann. Und dann höre ich mich selbst, wie aus einer anderen Galaxie, einen Schluchzer ausstoßen, der irgendwo zwischen einem ekstatischen Seufzer und einem Weinkrampf liegt.

Das schwindelerregende Hochgefühl in meinem Kopf senkt sich zu einem weichen Nebel herab, der langsam tiefer sinkt, sich unterhalb meines Bewusstseins ausbreitet, einzig um mich mit wohliger schwerer Geborgenheit zu füllen.

Mein Geist jedoch ist so klar wie eine eisige Winternacht unter den Sternen. Meine Sinne um ein Hundertfaches geschärft. Ich nehme jede noch so kleine Information auf und mein Gehirn erfasst sie alle ausnahmslos, vergisst nicht die feinste Nuance, und tut das, was meine Hände sonst beim Schreiben nicht zu leisten vermögen, weil sie zu langsam sind, mit erschreckender Präzision.

Ich habe das Gefühl zu schweben, hoch oben, ich kann die Sterne berühren. Ihr strahlender Glanz füllt mich vollkommen aus und ich habe meine Angst vor dem Licht zusammen mit meinem Körper am Boden zurückgelassen. Ich spüre ihn, viele Lichtjahre entfernt. Die Verbindung ist nicht stärker als ein dünner Faden. Ich weiß, dass er da irgendwo sein muss, aber es kümmert mich nicht.

Es fühlt sich an, als hätte man mein Stammhirn durchtrennt.

Ich brauche eine lange, um Kopf und Körper wieder in die selbe Galaxie zu manövrieren, vielleicht ein ganzes Leben, und als es mir endlich gelungen ist, mein Zeitgefühl ist auf Höhe der Plejaden rettungslos verloren gegangen, finde ich auf dem Gesicht meines Gegenübers einen so satten, zufriedenen Ausdruck, als hätte sich die Maus gerade in eine gebratene Taube verwandelt.

Er lächelt ein Siegerlächeln doch seine Augen atmen Dunkelheit. Und während ich noch überlege, was zu Hölle verdammt er mir da untergejubelt hat, wie lange ich nicht richtig bei Bewußtsein war und wie ich möglichst schnell meine Körperkoordination in den Griff kriege, damit ich ihm seine hässliche Nase brechen kann, einmal, zweimal, oder auch öfter, solange es eben dauert, um dieses Grinsen verschwinden zu lassen, weicht es ganz von alleine einem vollkommen anderen Gesichtsausdruck. Dem tiefen Erkennens und Verstehens und nichts Zynisches und Berechnendes ist mehr zu erkennen, als er sagt:

„Das wirklich Interessante an diesem Getränk ist, dass es uns genau das fühlen läßt, was wir uns wünschen." 

Jeder Gedanke ihn zu schlagen ist plötzlich erloschen, meine Wangen brennen und ich fühle mich auf eine Weise nackt und durchschaut, die sich mit nichts mehr überbieten läßt.

„Ironischerweise", fährt er ungerührt mit seinem Vortrag fort, während seine wunderbar samtige Stimme meine übersensibilisierten Nerven vollkommen überlastet und mich beinahe vor Ekstase winseln lässt, „besitzt keine einzige Komponente dieses Getränkes ein nennenswertes Suchtpotential. Und dennoch ist es in der Lage, Menschen nach nur einem einzigen Schluck so kontrollierbar zu machen, dass sie bei vollem Bewußtsein, präziser ausgedrückt, selbst in Anbetracht ihres nun vollkommen wachen, hoch angeregten Geisteszustandes, bereit sind alles zu tun, für nur noch einen kleinen, weiteren Schluck."

Er nimmt selber noch einen, offensichtlich unberührt von unerwünschten Nebeneffekten, und ich vergehe fast bei dem Anblick. Ein frustrierter Laut entringt sich meiner Kehle, vollkommen gegen meinen Willen. Etwas zwischen einem Knurren und dem Versuch selbiges rechtzeitig herunter zu schlucken und er lächelt süffisant, während er die Flüssigkeit genüsslich durch seinen Mund rinnen läßt.

„Aus diesem Grund ist es auch verboten", führt er seine Erklärungen weiter mit kühl distanzierter Dozentenstimme aus. Man bekommt es nur an besondern Orten. Und nur wenn man die richtigen Leute kennt. Oder, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, die Falschen."

Seine Hand kommt nach vorne, nähert sich meinem Gesicht und fängt eine verirrte Strähne ein, die er zeitlupengleich durch seine Finger gleiten läßt, ehe er sich wieder zurücklehnt. Das Gefühl seiner warmen Hand ist von so brilliantenscharfer Intensität, dass ich glaube ersticken zu müssen, weil ich absolut nicht atmen kann, doch es ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Verlust, den ich empfinde, als er sich wieder zurückzieht.

„Dabei ist es im Grunde ziemlich einfach die Wirkung aufzuheben.", erklärt er vollkommen unbeteiligt, "Alles was man dazu benötigt, ist ein wenig Selbstdisziplin." Seine Hand liebkost das Glas, das er mir zuvor entwunden hat mit zärtlicher Eleganz und ich kann nicht sagen, was ich in diesem Moment lieber will. Diese Hand ein weiteres Mal in meinem Haar, noch einen Schluck von dem teuflischen Zeug oder doch einfach nur sehen, wie das Blut aus seiner gebrochenen Nase spritzt.

Er reicht mir den Kelch und ich spüre meine Hände zittern. Ein Verlangen überrollt mich, ungebremst und gewaltig wie ein Vierzigtonner in voller Fahrt. Weil ich nicht Nein sagen kann, reiße ich die Augen mit gewaltsamer Anstrengung von der rotgoldenen Versuchung los und halte mich an dem Einzigen fest, dass die gleiche Intensität besitzt. Seinem Basiliskenblick. Meine Hände krallen sich schmerzhaft in die Sitzbank, ich beiße mir von innen in die Wangen, bis der metallische Blutgeschmack jede rotgoldene Erinnerung auslöscht und konzentriere mich stur auf mein letztes bisschen Stolz. Ich gibt nichts, absolut nichts im gesamten Universum, das ich lieber haben möchten, als noch ein einziges Mal dieses absolut reine ungetrübte Gefühl.

Nur eben nicht so.

Er stellt den hell reflektierenden Kristallkelch vorsichtig vor mir auf den Tisch und das sanfte, vollkommen reine, Klingen das Glases ist beinahe mehr als ich ertragen kann. Die rotgoldene Füllung zaubert tanzende Reflexionen über das geschundene Holz, hypnotisch und betörend. Ich bin versucht, mich allein von diesem Anblick davontragen zu lassen, aber ich widerstehe mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht.

Seine Stimme ist wieder samtig, als er sagt: „Und das ist der ganze Trick dabei. Ich denke, sie können jetzt gefahrlos trinken."

Ich sehe ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren und er errät meine Gedanken mühelos.

„Nur ein kleiner Schluck. Für den Anfang. Dann werden Sie sehen, was ich meine."

Und wieder treffen seine Lippen sein Glas in einer samtweichen Liebkosung während seine Augen jede Regung von mir einfangen.

Ich betrachte das gefüllte Kristall vor mir mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen. Das brennende Verlangen ist mit meiner Weigerung verflogen und zurückgeblieben ist eine pochende Neugier.

All meinen Mut zusammenraffend und noch eine gute Dosis Unvernunft dazu, wäre ich halbwegs bei Verstand, ich wäre längst gegangen, probiere ich vorsichtigen einen weiteren, winzigen Schluck.

Die Wirkung ist so phänomenal wie beim ersten Mal, doch diesmal bleiben Körper und Verstand vereint. Ich erlebe mit vollkommen klaren Sinnen wie die Droge durch meinen Körper rauscht und meine Empfindungsfähigkeit ins Unermessliche steigert, doch ohne den Blick für meine Umgebung zu verlieren, und das brennende Verlangen nach einer weiteren Dosis bleibt aus.

Ich spüre, wie sich ein aufmerksamer Blick über die Adlernase hinweg in mein Inneres brennt und als ich ihn erwidere, nickt er zufrieden. Er räkelt so zufrieden auf der Bank, wie eine satte Katze in der Mittagssonne.

„Erstaunlich", sagt er, „wie ein und dieselbe Handlung zu so vollkommen unterschiedlichen Ergebnissen führen kann."

Zwischen seinen Fingern tanzt plötzlich ein Füller. Ein edles Stück, so teuer, und exklusiv, wie auch sonst alles mit dem er sich umgibt. Der Griff ist aus einem warmen Holz gefertigt, der vordere Teil ist silbrig glänzend und aufwendig graviert. Er legt ihn behutsam auf mein gequältes Notizbuch und schiebt beides in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zu mir herüber.

„Schreiben Sie.", sagt er.

„Was?", höre ich mich fragen. Es klingt ein wenig erstickt, weil mir die Verblüffung über die Wendungen, die die Dinge heute nehmen noch im Hals steckt.

Er zuckt mit den schmalen Schultern.

„Was immer Sie möchten.", sagt er.

„Nur bitte ohne Wölfe und Raben."


	7. Rabenherz

_So, ihr Lieben. Nach etwas längerer Pause kommt nun das endgültig siebte und letzte Rabenherzkapitel. Nur mit der Musik in euren Herzen, denn ich kenne leider kein Musikstück, dass dem Flug eines Vogels gerecht werden kann._

_Über eure Meinungen, Eindrücke und Gedanken, in Form von Reviews oder der einen oder anderen Mail, würde ich mich riesig freuen._

_Und nun, lasst Euch entführen._

OoO

„Ich mag keine Wölfe.", sagt er, noch bevor ich nachhaken kann.

„Sie sind absolut faszinierend.", entgegne ich.

„Das ist unschwer zu übersehen, wenn man Ihre Texte liest.", bemerkt er bitter.

„Was soll denn daran schlecht sein?", frage ich.

„Sie sind noch keinem begegnet.", erwidert er mit kristalliner Schärfe. „Das Erlebnis verliert an Faszination, sobald Sie die Zähne in Ihrem Fleisch spüren."

Ich schaudere.

„Was gibt es gegen Raben einzuwenden?", wechsle ich das Thema.

„Aasfresser.", sagt er.

„Hochintelligent.", addiere ich. „Und Überlebenskünstler."

„Ja, wie Ratten", schnaubt er verächtlich, „Die Ratten der Lüfte."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Raben sind wunderschön.", sage ich bestimmt.

Er schweigt einen langen Moment und seine schwarzen Augen mustern mich durchdringend. Auf seinem Gesicht liegt ein seltsamer Zug, der dort so überhaupt nicht hinpassen will. Ich brauche fast zu lange, um zu erkennen, was es ist. Er sieht verletzt aus und ich verstehe nicht, womit ich das getan haben könnte. Aber der Anblick schmerzt mich.

„Schreiben Sie."  
„Bitte.", sagt er leise und schließt seine Augen, als wäre er müde.  
Seine Finger massieren seine Nasenwurzel. Seine blasse Stirn liegt in Falten. Er sieht auf traurige Art zerbrechlich aus. Mein Herz verkrampft sich ein wenig während ich ihn betrachte und meinen Blick nicht von ihm nehmen kann. Ihm, dem Fremden, der mir solche Angst machen und mich im selben Moment auf so magische Weise fesseln kann.

Als er nach geraumer Zeit seine Augen wieder öffnet, ist das Papier vor mir noch immer unberührt. Er sieht mich fragend an und bittere Enttäuschung schwimmt in seinen Augen.

Er erhebt sich und sagt leise: "Es ist wohl Zeit für mich zu gehen."

„Nein.", sage ich entschieden und verblüffe uns damit beide.  
„Ich würde gerne etwas schreiben." Mein Blick irrt hilflos über die leeren Seiten. Ich halte meinen Kopf gesenkt um meine brennenden Wangen vor ihm zu verbergen.

Sein intensiver Blick ruht schwer auf mir. Dann knarrt die alte Holzbank, als er sich wieder neben mir niederlässt. Viel näher diesmal. Ich bräuchte nur mein Bein ein wenig nach außen zu drehen und es würde das Seine berühren. Ganz zufällig sähe das aus, obwohl wir beide wüssten, dass es das nicht wäre.

Ich fürchte mich vor seiner Reaktion. Davor, dass er aufspringen und gehen könnte, genauso, wie vor der Möglichkeit, dass es ihm gefällt.

Ich hatte noch nie einen Raben. Es sind wilde freie Tiere. Man weiß nie, ob man ihnen nicht das Herz bricht, wenn man sie zähmt.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht wie.", sage ich, und meine nicht nur das Schreiben. „Manchmal passiert es einfach, ganz von selbst. Dann lasse ich es zu."  
Er nickt verstehend und wir sitzen schweigend beieinander. Baden einfach ein wenig in der Gegenwart des Anderen. Wärmen uns.

„Schließ Deine Augen.", sagt er samtig und ich spüre, wie eine weitere Mauer fällt.

Ich zögere nicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen kann ich seine Gegenwart noch deutlicher spüren. Sein gleichmäßiger, ruhiger Atem, der sich jetzt beschleunigt. Die Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht. Seine Verlorenheit. Fast so, als wäre er alleine zurückgeblieben und wüsste jetzt nicht wohin. Ein einziger schwarzer Vogel aus einem großen dunklen Schwarm.

Ich zucke zusammen, als seine warmen Lippen meinen Nacken berühren. So weich und zart, dass es kaum ein Kuss ist, eher ein zaghaftes Tasten.  
Ein heftiges Schaudern durchfährt mich. Meine Nackenhärchen richten sich auf. Doch als er zurückweicht, lehne ich mich zaghaft in seine Berührung,  
Es ist schön und beängstigend zugleich.

Er rückt näher und sein Oberschenkel presst nun warm gegen meinen. Sein Arm fließt selbstsicher um meine Taille, während er um mich herum greift und sich seine Alabasterhand auf meine legt, die noch immer den Füller umklammert hält, den er mir gegeben hat.  
Meine Augen sind fest geschlossen, doch mein Herz pocht unkontrolliert und mein Atem rast.

„Schhh…", sagt er leise in mein Ohr. Seine Wange liegt an meiner und sein warmer Atem streichelt mich, als er gegen meine Haut lächelt.

„Schreib.", haucht er ein wenig heiser und seine Hand führt die meine aufs Papier. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe, wie sie zittert. Wie die feine Nadel eines hochsensiblen Messinstrumentes und ich frage mich, was diese Linien aufzeichnen würden.

_Eiswärmeschauer_…., schreibe ich, während aus seinen Küssen kleine Bisse werden.

Mein Herz galoppiert in meiner Brust wie ein wildes Pferd.

_Donnernde Hufe auf dem staubtrockenen Wüstenboden einer grenzenlosen Prärie.  
In der Ferne heulen Kojoten.  
Ein leichter Wind kommt auf und treibt loses Dornengestrüpp über die verdurstete Erde.  
Bald wird es Nacht sein.  
Der Wind kühlt meine erhitzte Haut und sendet mir Eiswärmeschauer in den Nacken.  
Es ist Furcht, stelle ich fest.  
Furcht und Erregung.  
Aufregung.  
Heute Nacht, denke ich.  
Etwas wird heute Nacht passieren und danach wird alles anders sein, als zuvor.  
Schöner. Schrecklicher. Echter.  
Es wird passieren und ich fürchte mich davor.  
Weil es kein Zurück gibt._

_Die Kojoten klingen jetzt näher und die Furcht taut in eisigen Rinnsalen zwischen meinen Schulterblättern herab. Wie Frühlingsschnee.  
Es ist gefährlich, was ich heute Nacht tue. Ich muss mit meinem Herzen dabei sein.  
Ich rufe schweigend in die Dunkelheit und da kommt es herangetrabt, mein Mustangpferdeherz.  
Mein wildes und schönes, freies Herz.  
Es schnaubt sanft gegen mein Gesicht und schreckt mit wild schlingerndem Kopf zurück, als ich die Hand nach ihm ausstrecke. Doch es läuft nicht davon._

_Seine Vorderbeine tänzeln nervös und wirbeln Staub und totes Gras auf.  
Es schnappt nach meinen ausgestreckten Fingern, doch ich zucke nicht zurück.  
Ich kenne mein Herz.  
Es ist sanft und groß und wild. Aber es würde niemals willentlich verletzen.  
Es blufft, wenn es Angst hat, eingefangen zu werden._

_Ich kann die langen, tiefen Narben in seinen Flanken sehen, die nicht wieder heilen werden.  
Es tut gut daran, sich zu fürchten. Nicht jeder liebt ein freies Herz._

_Meine Fingerspitzen berühren das feine stichelhaarige Fell. Dünn ist es und warm.  
Leichte Schauer laufen über sein kräftiges Pulsieren.  
Genau wie die Schauer in meinem Nacken.  
Es fürchtet sich auch, erkenne ich, mein Herz.  
Doch es wird mir folgen. _

In meinem Nacken breitet sich Wärme aus. Feuchte Wärme. Heißsanft und weich. Seine Zunge streichelt die kleinen Bisse, löscht die Furcht und säht sie wieder neu. Ein beständiges Auf und Ab. Vogelschwingengleich in kühlem Nachtwind.

Ich schreibe und schreibe, bis ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, ob es immer noch Tinte ist, die sich in weit tragenden Linien vor mir über das Papier verteilt, oder meine eigene Dunkelheit.

_Innendunkel_, schreibe ich, ohne genau zu wissen, was ich damit meine.

Seine Stimme ist Seide und Kaschmir zugleich, als er sagt: „Es gibt ein paar wenige Menschen, die so viel Licht in sich selbst tragen, dass die Sonne gegen sie wie ein matter Fleck am Himmel erscheint. Und auf der anderen Seite gibt es die Menschen, die in ihrem Inneren so dunkel sind, dass sie jedes Licht verschlingen wie ein schwarzes Loch. Doch die Menschen, die weder Licht noch Schatten sind, fürchten Beides gleichermaßen und machen keinen Unterschied. Man versucht immer, zu zerstören, was man fürchtet. Mit allen Mitteln.

Ich spüre tief in mich hinein.

„Je heller das Licht, umso dunkler der Schatten.", sage ich nachdenklich. Ich verstehe, was er meint.

„Ja", sagt er und seine Stimme klingt dunkel und weit entfernt. „Wir müssen unsere Kontraste in uns selbst tragen. Auch, wenn wir es nicht aushalten können. Menschen wie wir wollen immer nur das eine sein, Licht oder Schatten. Rein und ungetrübt. Wir halten die Nuancen nicht aus, so sehr wir es auch versuchen. Wir wollen rein sein in unserer eigenen Farbe, auch wenn uns so niemand erträgt."

Sein Atem ist warm und weich in meinem Nacken.

„Lass mich sehen, wie dunkel deine Schatten sind.", bittet er mich und ich lasse sie aus mir herausfließen, in Wörtern und Bildern, ein endloser Strom, gefangen auf wehrlosem Papier.

_Sturmvogelflug.  
In eisigen Winden.  
Nordmeerkälte.  
Sturm.  
Kristallflut.  
Ewiges Eis.  
Klirrende Einsamkeit.  
Klarheit.  
Weite.  
Grenzenlosigkeit.  
Schönster aller Vögel.  
Frei.  
So hoch.  
So weit.  
Entfernt.  
Mir unerreichbar.  
Kommst du zurück?_

Ich zittere. Verliere den Füller in meiner Hand, doch für die Dunkelheit braucht man keine Tinte.  
Eis sitzt in meiner Kehle und lähmt mich.  
_So kalt.  
So allein.  
Es ist immer so kalt,_ denke ich und sehne mich nach einem Herzschlag in den ich mich hineinlegen kann.  
Einen warmen, lauten.

_Kannst Du es sehen Sturmvogel? Mein Herz. Ist es noch da?  
Manchmal, wenn ich den Schmerz spüren kann, bin ich erleichtert.  
Ich weiß dann, dass ich trotz allem noch lebe.  
Es ist immer so schwer.  
Sich lebendig zu fühlen, meine ich.  
Nicht innerlich zu erfrieren.  
Mit dir ist mir das immer leicht gefallen.  
Auch das Fliegen.  
Mit dir.  
Obwohl ich Höhenangst habe.  
Mit dir war immer alles so leicht, so selbstverständlich.  
So hoch, so weit.  
So hell._

_Jetzt schmerzt mich die Helligkeit.  
Weil ich ohne dich nicht fliegen kann.  
Weil ich kein Vogel bin.  
Weil die Welt in der ich lebe Kanten hat.  
Grenzen.  
Bin ich gefangen.  
Du bist frei.  
Von mir.  
Von meinem Schatten und meinem Licht.  
So grenzenlos frei.  
Und fern._

Nur noch ein einziges Mal fliegen, wünsche ich mir.  
So wie mit dir.

Das sanfte Auf und Ab der Vogelschwingen trägt mich in samtiges Schattendunkel. Ich lege mich in den Nachtwind und die Welt wird weich und konturlos.

_Weich…,_ spüre ich.

_Dunkel._

_Leise._

_Ich kann die Stille hören._

_Wo sind die Menschen, frage ich mich dunkel. Sind sie alle gegangen?_

_Wo sind sie hingegangen, die Fremden, denen ich so neue und schöne Geschichten geschenkt habe?_

_Weich._

_Ich liege._

_Eingebettet in weichem Stoff._

_Wie Nachtwind,_ denke ich, _nur wärmer._

_So still._

_Nur ein Herzschlag._

_Der Herzschlag, der mich hierher getragen hat._

_Ein Vogelherz,_ denke ich.

_Schnell._

_Tief._

_Pulsierend._

Eine warme Hand streicht mein Haar von meiner Wange.

„Schhh...", sagt er.

In meinem Handgelenk pocht dumpfer heißer Schmerz.  
Habe ich soviel geschrieben?  
Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, doch alles ist weich und dunkel.

Ich liege, stelle ich fest.  
Ich liege und werde gehalten.  
Von ihm, der hinter mir auf meiner Fensterbank sitzt und seinen Mantel um uns beide geschlungen hat.

Meine Fensterbank?

Meine Wohnung?

„Hng?", frage ich völlig desorientiert.

„Mein Fehler.", sagt er samtig und klingt nicht im Mindesten so, als ob ihm irgendetwas Leid täte.  
Seine Arme umschlingen mich fest und sicher und der regenfeuchte Nachtwind kühlt mein Gesicht.

So sitzen wir lange schweigend im Zug des offenen Fensters auf dem breiten Sims, den ich so sehr liebe und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ist mir wieder warm.

Ich fliege.  
Nicht so bodenlos, nicht so weit draußen, so fern von allem wie mit dir.  
Es ist nah und noch immer im Schatten der bedrohlichen Häuserfronten.  
Aber ich fliege wieder und das alleine zählt.  
Kein sanftes Gleiten diesmal. Ein Rabenflug, durch enge kantige Häuserschluchten, im Schatten der Industrieschornsteine, die meine Welt zuwachsen und unter sich begraben.  
Ich denke an dich und kann mich zum ersten Mal schmerzfrei erinnern, an alles was schön war.

„Es muss schön sein, ein Sturmvogel zu sein." Seine Worte branden gegen meinen Hals wie Meereswellen. Sein Atem ist ein sanfter Sturm. „Ich kann es nicht wissen. Ich bin immer nur ein Rabe gewesen."

Ich setze mich langsam auf und er gibt mich augenblicklich frei. Es herrscht ein seltsamer Moment der Stille zwischen uns und seine Rabenaugen brennen fiebrig in der Dunkelheit.

Der Morgen dämmert bereits heran, unaufhaltsam. Doch noch hat das Sonnenlicht den Horizont nicht berührt.  
Ich stehe auf und laufe ein paar unsichere Schritte durch mein Zimmer, das mit ihm darin seltsam fremd wirkt.

„Ein Sturmvogel ist immer hoch oben im Norden, in den hellen Winden.", vertraue ich ihm an, „und sein Gefieder riecht immer nach Eis."

Er wäre gerne ein Sturmvogel, sagt er. Und das Eis würde er in Kauf nehmen. Er ist die Kälte gewöhnt. Nur die Weite, die Freiheit, davor würde er sich fürchten. Er hat immer im Schatten der Menschen gelebt und weiß nicht, ob er etwas Anderes könnte.

Dann schweigen wir wieder für lange Zeit.  
Es ist schön mit ihm zu schweigen. Es ist nicht diese drückende unangenehm lastende Stille, die zwischen Menschen herrscht, die einander nicht verstehen. Wir erkennen einander, wir sind Schatten und Licht.

„Wie…?", frage ich und zucke ratlos die Schultern, nicht wissend wie ich fragen soll, was ich wissen möchte..

„Du hast nicht geschlafen. Nur zuviel geschrieben und dabei den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Ich hätte dich vorher stoppen sollen, aber ich wollte es nicht. Es hat mir gut getan. Uns beiden."

Ich spüre tief in mich hinein. Er hat Recht. Es ist nicht viel Dunkelheit in mir zurückgeblieben. Ich frage mich, ob er meine Dunkelheit wohl so dringend gebraucht hat, wie ich sein Licht und was mit uns passiert wäre, wenn wir uns nicht begegnet wären.

_Rausgeschrieben_, denke ich und blättere durch tintengeschwärzte Seiten. Dicht an dicht, kleine geschwungene Linien, Buchstaben, Wörter, Sätze. Seitenweise.

Ich lese mich durch vertraute Empfindungen in fremden Geschichten.  
Ich blättere. Zehn Seiten, elf, zwölf, zwanzig, fünfzig…  
„Das war alles in mir?", frage ich mich und bemerke erst in diesem Moment, dass ich es laut ausspreche.

Mir wird schwarz vor Augen und ganz heiß. Ich schwanke für einen Moment. Dann legen sich sanfte Hände auf meine Schultern und ziehen mich in seinen Herzschlag.  
Seine schmalen Finger streichen die Angst aus meinem Nacken und verteilen sie über Schultern und Rücken. Ich erzittere und er schlingt mich wieder in seinen dunklen Mantel. Sein Kinn ruht auf meinen Haaren, während sein Herzschlag sanft gegen meine Schläfen spült.  
Er spielt virtuos auf der Klaviatur meiner Seele, aber es ist mein Herz, das den Takt vorgibt.

„Soviel Dunkelheit", flüstere ich erstickt. „ich wusste nicht, dass es so viel ist." Ich höre das Beben in meiner Stimme und fürchte mich vor mir mehr als vor ihm.  
„Jetzt nicht mehr.", sagt er leise und seine schöne Stimme vibriert durch meinen Körper. „Du brauchst dich vor gar nichts zu fürchten. Nicht du. Nicht einmal vor Wölfen und Raben." Er lacht leise und es macht mich traurig, weil es nach Abschied klingt.

Das Licht des neuen Tages scheint langsam aber unaufhaltsam über den Horizont. Ohne zu wissen woher, weiß ich, dass er fort sein wird, sobald die Sonne den Tag berührt.

Meine zitternden Hände streichen über sein fremdes Gesicht. Seine blasse Haut ist weich, nur am Kinn und den Wangen kratzen ein paar dunkle Bartstoppeln. Sein schwarzes Haar ist dünn und seidig. Wie Rabenfedern, denke ich.

Er steht da, wie versteinert. Tut nichts, sagt nichts, läßt mich wortlos gewähren. Ein scheuer Vogel, gefangen unter meiner Berührung. Ich kann die Spannung unter meinen Fingerspitzen spüren, die ihn zittern lässt.

Meine Hände finden seinen Mantelkragen und der edle Stoff gleitet leise raschelnd hinter ihm zu Boden. Er zuckt unter dem Geräusch alarmiert zusammen und fängt meine Hände mit einer einzigen, geschickten Bewegung ein. Seine kräftigen Finger halten die meinen so vorsichtig und sicher fest, wie man junge Vögel hält, wenn man sie am fliegen hindern will, ohne ihnen die Flügel zu brechen.

„Nein.", sagt er. Genauso, wie er "düster" gesagt hat. So, als wäre damit alles gesagt.

Er zieht meine gefangenen Hände sanft von seiner Brust und breitet meine Arme aus, wie die Schwingen eines jungen Vogels. Dabei betrachtet er mich mit solcher Intensität, dass immer neue Eiswärmeschauer meine Haut überfluten.

Seine Pianistenfinger gleiten wissend über meine Hände und Handgelenke, erkunden Muskeln, folgen Sehnen, streichen über Schlüsselbeine und Wangenknochen, so intensiv, wie ein blinder Bildhauer sein Modell erkunden würde, um es für alle Zeiten in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen. So, als müsse dieser Moment für ein ganzes Leben reichen.

Dann dreht er sich langsam fort und sieht aus dem Fenster.

Seine schmale, dunkle Gestalt verschluckt das einfallende Tageslicht. Es ist ein trauriger Anblick. Ein schwarzer Vogel, der zusammen mit den anderen Vögeln über den Horizont fliehen möchte, in eine bessere Welt. Aber er weiß nicht, wie und wohin und ist nun hier zurückgeblieben, um auf den Winter zu warten.

Geh bitte nicht, schreie ich vollkommen lautlos und er wendet sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zu mir herum, als hätte er mich gehört und sein Blick ist tief und dunkel und hypnotisch.  
Ich trete einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sein Blick flackert unsicher.  
Noch einen und unsere Herzen berühren sich.  
Seine warme Dunkelheit überflutet mich, als seine Lippen sich über meinen schließen, seine Arme mich in Seine ziehen und sein Mantel mich verschluckt.  
Mein Blut glüht rotgolden wie ein Lavastrom während mein Herz so laut pulsiert, dass es mich taub macht für alles außer seinen Worten, die er rau gegen meinen Hals flüstert.

Ich lasse mich in den Moment fallen, wie man in ein dunkles Wasser greift.  
Die Wellen schlagen über mir zusammen, doch es ist sanft und lichtlos.  
Der grelle Schmerz in meinen Augen verebbt.  
Ich treibe tiefer hinab, werde gehalten.  
Das ruhige Wiegen glättet meine Angst zu warm atmender Schwere.  
Keine Ungeheuer unter der Oberfläche.  
Nur schattenweiche Geborgenheit.

OoO

Ich stehe noch lange in der Kühle des offenen Fensters, sehe zu, wie die Sonne rotgolden über den Horizont fließt und lausche in meinen Gedanken dem Klingen von Kristall nach.

Die Stadt erwacht zu neuem Leben und schickt ihr monotones Dauerrauschen zu mir empor. Auch ich bin irgendwie erwacht, doch mit der Stadt habe ich nichts gemeinsam, als den Ort, an dem wir beide leben. Wir sind nur Fremde, die einander dulden.

Alles ist vertraut, aber dann auch wieder auf prickelnde Weise neu und unentdeckt. Ich fühle mich sehr jung und meine Haut ist dünn.

Unter meinem Fenster im Garten spaziert Frau Bachmann an den gewaltigen Rosenhecken vorüber während ihre zarten Porzellanfinger die alten Blüten herunter brechen, um den jungen Knospen mehr Licht zu verschaffen.

Ich stelle mir vor, wie ich zu ihr heruntergehe und „Guten Morgen." sage. Nur das, weil wir uns ja eigentlich nicht kennen und ich nicht wissen kann, dass sie Frau Bachmann heißt.  
Sie wird mir ihr faltiges, lächelndes Gesicht zuwenden und ihre wasserblauen Augen werden mich aufmerksam mustern.  
Dann wird sie mich fragen, ob ich Johanna gesehen hätte und ich könnte sagen, sie sei in die Stadt gefahren. Aber dass ich ausrichten solle, sie sei rechtzeitig zum Kaffee wieder zurück. Vielleicht würde sie sich dann wieder den Rosenhecken zuwenden und vergessen, dass sie mit mir gesprochen hat und dass es mich gibt. Vielleicht würden wir aber auch zusammen einen Kaffee trinken und Kuchen essen, im Garten unter der Terrasse, weil ich ja nur eine Fremde bin, während wir gemeinsam auf Johanna warten.

Es ist noch sehr früh am Morgen und alles ist möglich. Auch, dass ich wieder Johanna sein werde, irgendwann.

Ich kuschel mich in meine Lieblingsdecke geschlungen auf der Fensterbank zusammen, meinen Schreibblock auf dem Schoß und lausche den Worten nach, die er heiß und rau in meine Haut geflüstert hat.

Dann setze ich meinen Stift auf das Papier und beginne zu schreiben:

_Und da habe ich mein flatterndes Herz in seine schönen Hände gelegt,  
weil ich es nicht länger festhalten konnte._

_Rabenherz, hat er gesagt._


End file.
